


Scars

by ComposerEgg



Series: Webbing (Prompt Collection) [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: (very minor one line), Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: “Someone’sfeeling affectionate.”Josh snorts, and rolls his eyes. “Like you’re gonna stop me,” he says, one arm wrapped around Neku as he leans against him on the couch, free hand running fingers through the--miraculously ungelled today--soft orange hair.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> [Kissing prompt:](http://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/181857594033/kiss-prompts)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 13: Kissing scars either shortly or long after they’ve healed

“ _Someone’s_ feeling affectionate.”

Josh snorts, and rolls his eyes. “Like you’re gonna stop me,” he says, one arm wrapped around Neku as he leans against him on the couch, free hand running fingers through the--miraculously ungelled today--soft orange hair.

Setting his pencil and sketchbook to the side, Neku sighs. “Alright, what do you want?”

“Can’t I just cuddle with my _boyfriend_?”

Neku fights down the blush rising to his face, before giving up on that battle and burying his face against Josh’s chest instead, now half in his lap. _Can’t know if he doesn’t see it_.

“What? Are you _embarrassed_?” He can hear the laugh in Josh’s voice, and groans. “You’re the one that asked _me_ out, my dear.”

“You’re _awful_.”

The bite in his words is softened by the arm he wraps around Josh, and the way his shirt muffles his voice.

“You love me anyway?”

And _oh_ , the way Josh’s voice rises at the end makes Neku’s head do the same. He leans back, and takes the hand in his hair, leading it to rest over his heart. “Of course I love you, you dolt. That shouldn’t be a question.”

A smile flickers across Josh’s face, flickers like a candle’s flame. “I know, just… After everything I’ve done,” he taps his hand against Neku’s chest, and his eyes dart to Neku’s forehead, “I guess it’s hard to believe.”

“Hey, stop that.” He bats Josh on the head, like scolding a cat. “This is cuddle time now, not self-loathing time. We’ve been over this before, you’ve even _kissed it all better_ ,” he grins. “Made it so strangers can’t see the scars.”

“Still… Are you sure you don’t want me to disappear them completely?”

Neku shakes his head. “I’d rather keep them.”

“Why?”

He threads his fingers through Josh’s hair, and pulls it out of the way before pressing a kiss against the left side of his forehead, against the half-obscured circle matching his own two scars. “For the same reasons you keep this, I’d imagine,” he murmurs.

“Scars are reminders of who you were, and proof that you can move on from what’s hurt you in the past. They show how we change and heal and grow.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [tsundere-toast](https://tsundere-toast.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [posted to tumblr here!](http://composereggwrites.tumblr.com/post/183349043102/kiss-prompts-accepting-yes-i-know-its-been-two)
> 
> Drop me a comment/kudos/prompt below! I thrive on reader feedback :D
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
> (summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](http://composeregg.tumblr.com/twewy-discord)


End file.
